End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, duel displays, more detachable displays, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is an electronic device, such as a convertible or hybrid laptop, that has a convertible and/or detachable display and can essentially function as either a laptop or a tablet computer. To provide a compelling tablet experience, the user mechanically separates the display portion (or lid) from the base portion. However, existing mechanisms for separating the display portion and base portion are themselves a detriment to this experience. Currently existing mechanisms require alignment pins on one or both sides of the mechanical interface and those pins are both unsightly and potentially dangerous as they can catch on and damage items nearby the user such as clothing, etc.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.